


My Best Friend

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dog Fighting, First Dates, Future Fic, M/M, but its not explicit, cop!Yahaba, he's just trying to save his dog, implied iwaoi, kyoutani has a good heart, police chief!Oikawa, vet!Iwaizumi, yahaba thinks kyoutani is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as the station had gotten confirmation about an illegal dog fighting ring in one of the abandoned warehouses on the outskirts of town, Yahaba had volunteered to be part of the raid. He was disgusted by criminal and it was his job to protect citizens and make sure people abide by the law, but the criminals he hated the most were the ones who committed acts of animal cruelty. Any chance he got to take those guys down, he took. </p><p>It was always upsetting seeing the dogs that they rescue from dog fighting, they're always so wounded and damaged. Sometimes, dogs were just too violent and had to be put down, that was the worst part of these raids, having to know that not all the dogs could be saved.</p><p>So when they burst into the warehouse and people started to scatter, leaving the dogs to bark inside the makeshift ring. Yahaba saw his fellow police officers run after others but he immediately locked sight on a guy in a dark hoodie who opened a cage, picked up a full grown dog and started to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as the station had gotten confirmation about an illegal dog fighting ring in one of the abandoned warehouses on the outskirts of town, Yahaba had volunteered to be part of the raid. He was disgusted by criminal and it was his job to protect citizens and make sure people abide by the law, but the criminals he hated the most were the ones who committed acts of animal cruelty. Any chance he got to take those guys down, he took. 

It was always upsetting seeing the dogs that they rescue from dog fighting, they're always so wounded and damaged. Sometimes, dogs were just too violent and had to be put down, that was the worst part of these raids, having to know that not all the dogs could be saved.

So when they burst into the warehouse and people started to scatter, leaving the dogs to bark inside the makeshift ring. Yahaba saw his fellow police officers run after others but he immediately locked sight on a guy in a dark hoodie who opened a cage, picked up a full grown dog and started to run. 

Yahaba was surprised at how far he could run with the dog. Yahaba called after him but the guy still didn't stop. He didn't stop running until the dog let out a whine that was loud enough for Yahaba to hear forty feet away. 

Yahaba watched as the guy bent down and laid the dog on the ground. Yahaba started to feel rage at the thought of someone stopping just to hurt an animal even further, the poor dog was whining even louder, crying now. 

When Yahaba was close, he aimed his gun for the guy, in case he tried to run or fight back, "you're under arrest for animal cruel... What are you doing?" Yahaba said when he was right next to him and could see what he was doing. He was holding the dogs paw and wrapping his leg with a gauze, the wound bleeding right through.

The man was muttering curses under his breath and he took off his hoodie and used it to add pressure to the wound. The dog cried out even louder.

"I know Luna, I know, but I'm going to make it better, okay?" He was talking to the dog and the dog seemed to calm at the man's words. 

Yahaba watched mesmerized as the man talked to his dog and patched her up. It wasn't until he stood, with the big dog being carried like a baby, that he seemed to actually see Yahaba.

"Can I help you?" He eyed Yahaba up and down, not seeming to care that he was a cop.

Yahaba's gun had long since been placed in it's holster, and he grabbed the handcuffs with his now free hands, "I have to arrest you for animal cruelty and dog fighting," 

"Animal cruelty?!" The man held the dog closer to him, "I would never do something to hurt Luna!"

"Then why was she in a cage at a dog fight?" Yahaba challenged.

"I was getting her out! They dognapped her when she was playing outside. A friend of mine told me that he heard a lot of dogs were being napped for dog fights. That males were taken as fighters and females as breeders. I wasn't going to let them use Luna as a breeder," he looked down at his dog, "so I had to go save her,"

"You couldn't have called the police?"

The man gave Yahaba a look, "do I look like the kind of guy who could walk into a police station and cops not think I was there to turn myself in?"

Yahaba gave the man a once over, now that he didn't had the hoodie on, and that they were facing each other, Yahaba could see what he meant. He had eyeliner smudged all around his eye and a weird black stripe through his blonde hair, he looked intimidating. But he also wasn't bad looking, especially with the way he looked at the dog.

"I see your point. But you're still going to have to come down to the station with me,"

"Why?" 

"Need to make sure you're telling the truth that she's your dog, and if you are we have to take your statement. I'm assuming she's licensed and everything?"

"Of course she is, she has all her shots too," the man looked like he wanted to fight it, but instead he just sighed, "is it going to take long? I want to get her home so I can take her to the vet tomorrow morning,"

"We actually have a clinic we contact when we go on these raids to be on standby, I'm sure they can check Luna for you and they've probably already been called,"

The man looked at him, his eyes showing a glint of a smile his mouth wasn't, "okay then let's hurry to the station so we can get her checked out," he said.

They walked back to the warehouse in silence, well except for the man, who would apologize to Luna when he jolted her too much. 

At the warehouse, everything seemed to be cleared, dogs were being placed in cages and in the back of vans that were going straight to the vet. Other officers were watching some of the people they managed to catch, who were handcuffed and sat in front of a wall. 

When they had entered the warehouse a few of the guys were looking skeptical at the man walking next to Yahaba, he knew they were wondering why he didn't have handcuffs. 

Yahaba pulled aside the chief, Oikawa, and explained to him the situation.

Yahaba wasn't worried of the man running off, there were dozen cops walking around, a handful looking suspiciously at him.

Oikawa seemed to be understanding of the situation, "for the dog's sake, I say we take them to the vet first," Oikawa told Yahaba, "but i want you to stay with him, be his escort, and as soon as you're done at the vet, take him to the station, and follow procedure. I'll tell Iwa-chan you have priority,"

Yahaba nodded and started to walk back to the man and Luna.

Yahaba angled his head in the direction of the door, "we're going to the vet first,"

The car ride was much like the walk, the man decided to sit in the back with his dog, where he could talk to her, rather than leave Luna alone so he could sit in the front. 

In Yahaba's mind, there was no doubt this man was telling the truth. He could see the bond between him and Luna. The way that he looked at Luna with so much care and love, and the way she relaxed when he talked to her. 

They pulled up to the vet where other officers were getting dogs out the van in cages.

"This is Luna's vet," the man said, sounding pleased.

"We better hurry in, Chief said we're priority,"

They found Iwaizumi quickly as he was the one directing the officers on where the dogs should go. Some were taken to rooms, and some were given food and water, the more violent and agitated ones were taken to the back to be sedated before they were examined.

Iwaizumi looked shocked to see them, "Oikawa told me a priority was coming in with Yahaba, I had no idea it would be Luna,"

He grabbed Luna's face gently between his hands, "how are you girl?" She ruffed at him, which made him chuckle, but then he looked seriously at Luna's owner, "what happened, Kyoutani?"

Kyoutani. So that was his name. 

"She got dognapped a few days ago," Kyoutani said sadly, "I think they were going to attempt to make her a breeder,"

"Do you think she's pregnant?" Yahaba asked.

Kyoutani shook his head, "I heard people saying she was the prize for the winner," he frowned.

"It won't hurt to check," Iwaizumi said as he lead them into a room after telling a woman behind the desk to take over. 

Yahaba leaned against the door as Kyoutani held Luna on the table and Iwaizumi examined her wounds and checked for possible pregnancy. 

Kyoutani recounted for them how he panicked when he went back to his yard after looking for her favorite toy only to find she was gone, "I looked everywhere for her, it wasn't until one of my friends told me what he heard that I was able to track her down,"

"How did you find her?" Yahaba asked, curious.

"It was actually kind of lucky," Kyoutani rubbed the back of his neck, "I was coming back from work and I saw these two guys dog fighting in an alley. It took everything in me not to do something about it," it was clear in his voice he was clenching his teeth, "I got them to tell me about the fight tonight, I went and then Yahaba thought I was a criminal,"

"What was I supposed to think? You grabbed a dog and ran!" Yahaba tried to explain himself, but it he only succeeded in making Kyoutani chuckle.

"Yeah, in hindsight, that was probably not my best idea. But I was worried if you guys caught me you wouldn't believe she was mine,"

"Well I do," Yahaba said, "think she's yours," he clarified when Kyoutani sent him a look over his shoulder.

Neither spoke for a while, the air slightly awkward now. Iwaizumi started to hum to fill the silence and he continued to examine her.

"I believe you were right that she hadn't been bred yet. Her wounds should also heal properly. But don't let her walk too much, her leg is more worrisome, but that should heal in a couple weeks," Iwaizumi said once he was finished.

A young woman named Yachi gave Luna food and water once they were back in reception, and while Kyoutani watched her eat, Yahaba stepped out to call Oikawa but he didn't have to because the Chief was getting out his squad car and walking straight to him.

"Hey, so Iwaizumi is their vet,"

Oikawa looked surprised but nodded and gestured for Yahaba to follow him into the building. As soon as he spotted Iwaizumi, Oikawa threw his arms around his neck.

"Iwa-chan! You're such a good vet," he cooed.

Iwaizumi told him to get off, but he put an arm around his waist, "I checked Luna, she'll be okay with some rest, and so will most of the other dogs checked so far," 

"Kyoutani said that he heard a lot of dogs were being napped for these fights, we should probably put out a notice or something so people know," Yahaba said.

"Mmm," Oikawa thought, "most of the dogs do end up in an animal shelter, so if there's a way to get them back to their homes, we should definitely try,"

"I think that will be a good idea," Kyoutani said, "I know I would be devastated if I wasn't able to get Luna back," he squatted down and started to pet Luna.

Yahaba looked down on him, wishing he could pet her too.

"Yahaba, could you take Kyoutani and Luna home?" Oikawa asked, "it's late and Iwa-chan thinks Luna should go,"

"That's what's best, she's a little dehydrated and over-exhausted. Being in that setting was probably scary for her," Iwaizumi explained.

Yahaba was about to ask a question when Kyoutani asked it for him.

"I thought Yahaba was supposed to take my statement," he said, looking up at them.

Oikawa flicked his hand in the air, "that can be done tomorrow. The station is full of the people who were actually participating in the dog fights,"

Yahaba noticed Iwaizumi squeeze Oikawa's waist before he spoke, "shouldn't you be there, Chief," he teased.

Oikawa leaned back just enough to hit Iwaizumi in the chest, "Iwa-chan! Don't be dirty!"

Kyoutani stood up next to Yahaba, "I can't believe he's the Chief," he commented as they observed Iwaizumi and Oikawa banter and continue to tease each other.

"Yeah," Yahaba agreed, "I question it sometimes too," he noticed Luna was done eating and was now taking a nap on the floor, " do you want to go now?"

Kyoutani nodded and picked up Luna, she whined as she was picked up but settled comfortable into his arms and fell asleep with her head on his forearm. 

They said goodbye to Oikawa and Iwaizumi and got into Yahaba's squad car, Kyoutani getting into the back, again.

Yahaba assumed they wouldn't speak after Kyoutani told him his address, especially now that Luna was asleep, but as soon as they were on the road, Kyoutani spoke.

"Hey, umm, thanks for helping out with Luna," 

Yahaba was surprised, "it was no problem, it's my job to help and Luna didn't deserve the whole dognapping,"

He heard Kyoutani sigh, "they took her collar off," 

"Does she have another one?"

"I've bought her a new one for her birthday every year, and I donate the old ones,"

Yahaba's heart just about melted at Kyoutani's words. 

"That's really sweet of you," 

He didn't really realize the words had come out of his month until they were already said. From the rear view mirror, Yahaba could see Kyoutani fidget but it was too dark to make out his expression, "well it's not like she needed them, and they were all in pretty good condition," he mumbled.

Yahaba chuckled, "well I think that was very nice of you anyway,"

"Thanks,"

"When did you get Luna?" Yahaba asked, not wanting their conversation to end.

"I found her in a box three years ago," he said, "the box said free puppy. She had been sleeping but when I looked in the box, she woke up and was all over me,"

"So you took her home?"

"Pretty much. So what's your story? Why did you decide to become a cop?"

Yahaba shrugged, "I don't have a tragic back story or anything. My family is all alive and I've never been a victim of crime. But I want to help people and what's better than making sure they feel protected,"

Kyoutani hummed at his response, having already arrived to his apartment building. Yahaba got out the squad car and helped open the door so Kyoutani could carry Luna out. He also followed him to his apartment and opened the door once Kyoutani managed to hand him the keys. 

Kyoutani stepped in and turned to face Yahaba, "would you like to come in?"

"I should probably head down to the station, we always have a lot of paperwork to do after a raid," he said, a bit saddened that he couldn't accept the offer.

"Oh,"

"But uh, a coffee would be nice,?" He asked, hoping not to intrude but he didn't want to leave just yet, "before I go,"

"Oh, yeah," Kyoutani took a step back, "come in,"

Yahaba stepped in and turned on the light then Kyoutani directed him to.

"I'm going to go put Luna down and then I'll be right back,"

Yahaba nodded and when Kyoutani walked out, he went over to a bookshelf with a lot of picture frames. He saw many photos of Kyoutani at different ages with different dogs. Some of those dogs were in other pictures where they were running or catching a Frisbee. 

"You've had a lot of dogs," Yahaba commented when they were in the kitchen, Kyoutani putting a pot of water to boil.

"Well my dad had dogs growing up, and he wanted me to have them so I did,"

"So you brought Luna with you when you moved out?"

Kyoutani shook his head and offered Yahaba a couple cookies, which he took gladly, "no, my mom said I should wait a couple months and adjust, to make sure I could afford a new apartment and a dog. But my first week I found her and I wasn't going to leave her, which worked out great because living alone was kind of lonely,"

Yahaba chuckled at the story, "it seems like you and Luna were meant to be,"

He watched Kyoutani's face change from puzzled to happy, "yeah I guess so," he scratched the back of his neck, "I guess she's caused a lot of good in my life, too,"

Yahaba tilted his head, "like what?"

Kyoutani turned his back to Yahaba as he took out one travel mug and a regular mug from the cupboard, "well I got to meet you, right? Though I do wish it was under different circumstances,"

Yahaba blushed and he was glad Kyoutani wasn't looking at him, "me too,"

The water was ready and Yahaba was surprised that the coffee Kyoutani gave him was so good. He told Kyoutani as much.

Kyoutani scratched the back of his neck as he sat down at the table across from Yahaba, "I add cinnamon to the water. A little trick I learned,"

Yahaba absolutely loved the coffee, he knew he would never have coffee as good as this one. Yahaba couldn't stop praising Kyoutani on the drink, enjoying the fact that he could make Kyoutani blush with his comments.

"I made the cookies too," Kyoutani said, "I stress bake," 

Yahaba couldn't help but giggle, as he reached for another cookie and bit into it. The strong blush Kyoutani was still sporting made him laugh even more and he had to hide behind the rest of cookie to hide his own blush. 

Unfortunately, Yahaba got a call from Oikawa and had to head back to the station, he chugged down his coffee, ignoring the burning in his throat, the coffee was too good to waste. 

"I have to go," he told Kyoutani, "and I'm going to steal some cookies," he grabbed a handful and stood up, Kyoutani following. Kyoutani walked him to the door and the two stared at each other for a moment. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, right? You have to go down to the station anyway," Yahaba reminded him. Kyoutani nodded, but didn't say anything, "say goodnight to Luna for me. I hope she recovers quickly,""Yeah, thanks for taking us with Iwaizumi," Kyoutani said, the gratefulness shining in his eyes.

"She's such a lucky puppy to have you," he told him, before he could feel his face grow warm and he turned on his heels to leave.

He sped walked all the way down the stairs and to his squad car, he rested his head on the steering wheel once inside his car, "you're such an idiot," he told himself, "but he's just so cute," he whispered. He sighed and started the car, already knowing he was going to stop by the pet store early the next morning to get Luna a collar.


	2. Chapter 2

Yahaba secretly cursed both his coffee and Oikawa. His coffee because, as he had suspected, it didn't taste nearly as good as the one he had last night at Kyoutani's. He cursed Oikawa for being such a good chief and giving him the morning off since he was working on files all night. 

"Don't even think about coming in before the afternoon shift," his chief had told him.

And although any other day, Yahaba would have loved to sleep in, he wanted to see Kyoutani and he was supposed to come in in the morning.

He couldn't sleep last night, adrenaline from the raid and thoughts of Kyoutani in his mind didn't let him sleep. He had woken up early to wait outside the pet store for it to open, he spent a good half hour trying to find a good collar for Luna. He had to have help from two employees before he finally decided on a thin purple one because he thought the purple would look nice against Luna's grey fur and the employees told him the thin band was more comfortable but the material was still durable.

Yahaba threw his coffee into the trash as he walked into the station and greeted Kindaichi at the front table before making it to his own desk where he put the bag with the collar inside his drawer. He immediately started to continue working through the files that he didn't finish last night before Oikawa told him to go home. 

Watari, who had been here since the morning, sat down at his desk across from Yahaba, "good job at the raid last night, heard it was successful,"

Yahaba grunted, which made Watari laugh, "what's wrong with you?"

Yahaba grunted again, "I need coffee," he said.

"Don't you usually get coffee before coming in?"

Yahaba sighed, "yeah but it wasn't good,"

Watari didn't say anything after that, but Yahaba could feel his stare for a couple seconds before he turned to his own work. 

Yahaba was a couple hour into his paperwork when he felt a presence next to him, he looked up to see none other than Kyoutani. 

"Kyoutani!" He said, sitting up straight, he heard Watari giggle and he sent him a glare before turning back to Kyoutani.

"Hi," Kyoutani said, "I uh, couldn't make it this morning, but I'm here now,"

Yahaba was glad that by some miracle, he hadn't missed seeing Kyoutani.

"It's no problem," he smiled up at Kyoutani, "how's Luna?"

"She's doing okay, she's the reason I couldn't come earlier, every time I tried to leave she would start cry,"

"Where is she now?"

"My neighbor is there watching her, I think she just doesn't want to be alone,"

Yahaba giggled, "you're such a good doggy dad," which made Kyoutani blush. 

He heard Watari whisper something along the lines of 'I can't believe I'm seeing this," prompting Yahaba to kick him from underneath the desk.

Watari let out a yelp which caught Kyoutani's attention, "are you okay?"

"He's fine," Yahaba answered for him, "anyway, let's do all the paperwork, yeah?" He pulled up a chair for Kyoutani, trying to ride out the process so he could be with him longer. He also needed a way to subtly give him the dog collar. 

His chance came when they finally finished and Yahaba offered to walk Kyoutani out. He gave Watari the finger as he followed him out, making sure to grab the bag from his drawer.

When they were outside, he handed the bag to Kyoutani.

"What is it?" He asked, taking it suspiciously.

Yahaba chuckled, "look inside,"

Kyoutani did and the blush on his face spread down to his neck.

"You didn't have to," he said, pulling it out of the bag and examining it, "I know this one was pretty expensive,"

Yahaba shrugged, "it was no big deal. Besides, I wanted to do something for you, for the coffee," Yahaba smiled.

"Oh," Kyoutani put the collar back inside the bag, "well thanks, that was very kind of you,"

They stood there, staring at each other before they both spoke at once.

"I still have paperwork to do,"

"I should get back to Luna,"

They went back to staring at each other, neither of them speaking. 

"Umm," Yahaba started, "Luna is probably getting anxious, you should get back to her,"

"Yeah I probably should," Kyoutani said, but didn't take a step to leave, "would you like to come over for coffee?" Yahaba was surprised at the offer, "I don't feel right accepting a collar for just one cup of coffee," he clarified.

Yahaba smiled at nodded, "that would be nice. I need a good cup of coffee,"

"Okay, yeah, just come over whenever you're out of work," Kyoutani said, before he turned and left.

Yahaba didn't even realize he was smiling until he made it back to his desk and could see Watari laughing at him.

"I can't believe you, oh my god," he said as he laughed, laying his head on his desk, "you're ridiculous,"

Yahaba rolled his eyes and sat down, "don't you have anything better to do that stick your nose in my business?" 

"Nope," Watari leaned back in his chair, "I finished all my paperwork," 

Yahaba took a stack of files from his desk and dropped them onto Watari's desk, "then be a good partner and help me with mine,"

Watari, being the greatest best friend and partner Yahaba had ever had, grabbed a file and got to work, "I expect details when we're out on patrol later,"

Sure enough as soon as they got in the squad car for patrol, Watari was all over him asking questions.

Yahaba started he car and pulled out the parking lot, "you heard his statement, you heard everything you had to hear,"

"But I want to know what made you go all goo-goo eyes when you saw him,"

Yahaba could feel himself blush so he made sure to keep his eyes on the road, "I did not go all goo-goo eyes,"

"You know what I meant,"

Yahaba knew there was no escaping Watari so he gave in, "he's just so cute," he said, and no, he did not whine. 

"Really? He's not really your type,"

"He's not, but he is! It's so confusing,"

"Yes it is, so please explain,"

Yahaba took a moment to try to gather his thoughts about Kyoutani, "well he looks like a delinquent, but he's not. You should see the way he is with his dog it's the cutest thing in the world,"

"How so?"

"He's just so caring with her, he infiltrated a dog fight to try to get her back! He talked to her when she was hurt and crying, and you can tell just how much he loves her," Yahaba sighed, "and even though he doesn't look like the type of person I would usually be interested in, I like him. I like his weird hair and the eye liner thing he has going on,"

Watari hummed, "you should ask him out,,"

Yahaba looked over at him quickly before going back to the road, "there's no way, I don't even know if he's gay, what if he's not and then it just ruins everything?"

"Wouldn't you prefer to know?" 

"I guess," 

"Then there you go, now we just have to figure out where and when you ask him,"

"He invited me over for coffee, so I could probably ask him then,"

Yahaba wasn't expecting the smack on his arm that Watari gave him, "what's wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with you?! He blushed like crazy every time you even said anything, and then he invites you over for coffee and you don't think that means he likes you?!" Watari yelled at him.

"Look, he said it was to repay me for the dog collar I got for Luna and the coffee he makes is really good, he adds cinnamo-,"

"You bought his dog a collar?" Watari asked, Yahaba could sense some disbelief in his voice. 

"Yeah," Yahaba blushed, "I thought it would be nice,"

"I never thought I would see the day when Yahaba Shigeru would actually be in love,"

"Hey, hey, hey, no one said anything about love,"

"Maybe not yet," he heard Watari mumble, but he let it go as they continued on their patrol. 

Watari didn't bring Kyoutani up again, and Yahaba was grateful, he had a lot to think about. 

\------

Kyoutani's POV

Kyoutani walked into his apartment and saw Luna trying to get up from her doggy bed in the living room to walk to him and greet him like she always does. 

He put the bag Yahaba gave him down and went to Luna, "hey girl, you know you have to rest," Luna whined in response and Kyoutani felt his heart break a little, "I know, I'm sorry, but you'll feel better soon and they we can go for runs, okay? For now you have to rest," he told her, petting her the whole while. He reached for the bag and took the collar out.

"You remember the cute cop from yesterday? He got you this collar," he put it on her and made sure it was comfortable, "it looks cute," he commented, he continued to pet Luna until she fell asleep and he got up to go about cleaning his kitchen for when Yahaba came. 

He couldn't believe how quickly he developed a crush on the police officer. He was really nice (after their situation was explained) and he was cute. Not to mention Kyoutani found it easy to talk to him, even if he didn't always speak, the silence was also nice, which Kyoutani found odd. He usually only talked to animals, which is why he enjoyed owning a doggy daycare. 

He had left Tanaka and Yamamoto in charge of it, it probably wasn't his best decision but with Luna missing, he didn't really have his mind on anything but finding her. He had called earlier and said he would be able to stop by the next day, and from what he heard, everything had been fine. 

He cleaned his kitchen and went about looking at what ingredients he had, and he had everything he needed to make red velvet cupcakes, so he made some. Sure, he wasn't really stressed out anymore, Luna was home and his business was going well, but he was nervous.

He had a crush and said crush was going to come over. While he made the cupcakes he started to question if Yahaba even liked red velvet, he knew most people did and he thought about making a batch of vanilla cupcakes too just in case, but he thought that would be excessive, not to mention he used up all the flower on the red velvet cupcakes. He contemplated going to the store for flower while he made the cream cheese frosting, but decided against it because he didn't want to leave Luna alone. 

While the cupcakes were cooling, he filled up Luna's bowl with food and water and took it to her bed. He also made sure to grab a couple of the bone shaped biscuits he had made for her that morning as a bit of a welcome back home gift. He knew it was cheesy, but every now and then he liked to bake something for her. Sometimes he even made enough to take to work and gave them to the dogs there. The dogs enjoyed Kyoutani's homemade treats so much, their owners were constantly asking him for the recipe, but he liked to keep it a secret. 

He took the food to Luna, knowing that she had to eat and didn't want to move her. He petted her carefully, telling her to wake up, much like a mother would try to awaken her child. Luna lifted her head and barked happily when she saw food, she ate quickly and Kyoutani was glad to see her eating. She rubbed her head against his thigh when she was done, a sign of gratitude.

Kyoutani sat on he floor for a bit continued to pet her, telling her about how Yahaba was coming over and he was making cupcakes. He expressed his concerned that Yahaba might not like red velvet and he swore Luna gave him an "are-you-serious" look. He chuckled and got up to finish frosting the cupcakes, making sure to tell Luna to stay and talking to her as he worked so she would know he was still there. 

When he finished the cupcakes, he grabbed one for himself and found his laptop so he could get some work. He sat down next to Luna so she could feel his presence.

He was in the middle of looking at new dog houses for their outdoor areas when there was a knock at the door. Luna's ears immediately perked up, Kyoutani told her to stay before she tried to run to the door. He stood up and cursed himself for not at last bothering to change, but he opened the door and saw Yahaba.

"Hi," they said at the same time. 

Kyoutani tried to fight the blush in his face at seeing the police officer, "come in," he said, opening the door further and moving aside.

Yahaba thanked him and walked in, he stopped and turned to Kyoutani, "where's Luna?"

Luna barked at the sound of her name and Yahaba made his way over to her, "hey cutie," Kyoutani heard him say and he walked up behind him, "that collar looks great on you,"

"It really was very thoughtful of you to get her a new one," 

Yahaba stood up and faced Kyoutani, "it was no big deal, besides you offered coffee right?"

Kyoutani nodded and lead the way to the kitchen, it will take a while since I have to make it," he said, "sorry, I guess I got caught up on work and forgot to make it,"

"It's no problem, not like I have anywhere to be," Yahaba said, taking a seat, "are those red velvet cupcakes?" Kyoutani saw how hungrily Yahaba was looking at the cupcakes.

"Yeah, feel free to take as many as you'd like," he wanted to laugh at how Yahaba practically lunged for one.

"Oh my god, these are delicious. The best cupcake I have ever had," 

Kyoutani did chuckle this time, "I'm glad you liked them, I wasn't sure if you would,"

Yahaba took another big bite, "someone would be crazy to not like these. You're amazing. Are you a baker?"

Kyoutani blushed at the compliment, but luckily his back was to his guest as he found the cinnamon sticks.

"No, actually I own a doggy day care,"

Yahaba giggled, he actually really did giggle, "how did I not see that coming? Now that I know you a little more it makes perfect sense,"

Kyoutani dropped the cinnamon sticks into the water and turned to Yahaba, "thanks? I guess," he took a seat and saw Yahaba eyeing the cupcakes at the end of the table. He slid the plate closer to Yahaba, "you can have more if you want,"

Yahaba reached for one, a big smile on his face, "these really are so good, you ruined coffee for me and now you've ruined cupcakes for me,"

"I ruined coffee?" Kyoutani asked, not really sure what he meant.

"Yeah, it was so good, the coffee I had this morning was no where near as good,"

"Well it's just cinnamon," Kyoutani chuckled, "it's not a big secret or anything,"

Yahaba hummed and finished his cupcakes leaning against the table, "so what's it like, running a doggy daycare?"

"Oh um, well it's pretty fun actually," Kyoutani allowed himself a small smile, "Luna helps a lot, sometimes new dogs are shy or some of them don't know how to act around other dogs. Luna is always there to get them to interact and stuff. I also do training on the weekends and she helps too,"

"So if I got a dog, I would be able to see you more often?"

Kyoutani blushed, and he blushed hard, he could feel it all the way down his chest, his heart pounding, "you can come visit me whenever you want," the words were out before Kyoutani could even think of them. 

Yahaba seemed taken aback for a second but smiled nonetheless, "how about instead of visiting, I take you out on a date?"

Kyoutani felt like he would explode, "I like that idea," he choked.

Yahaba smiled, well more like beamed, and stood up straight, "great!"

Kyoutani was then bombarded with questions about what foods he liked, what days he was available, if he had any allergies Yahaba should know about. When the coffee was ready, they took their cups to the living room, but instead of going to sit on the couch, they sat on the floor with Luna. She was eager to have them near her and she laid her head on Kyoutani's lap while Yahaba pet her belly, being careful with her legs.

"I think it's time for me to go," Yahaba said, after their cups of coffee were long finished.

"Oh, so soon," 

Yahaba chuckled, looking at his phone, "it's been four hours and I have an early shift tomorrow,"

Kyoutani hadn't even realized it had been so long, "oh, sorry for keeping you,"

"No need to apologize. We lost track of time," he smiled at Kyoutani, "and I like talking to you," 

Kyoutani looked down at Luna to hide his face, but Luna was looking right back at him, like she knew what the two were discussing. 

"I like talking to you too," he mumbled. 

Kyoutani stood up carefully and laid Luna back down, and guided Yahaba to the door.

"You should give me your number," Yahaba said, "so we can figure out when we’re going on our date,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

They decided to go out three weeks later, once Luna was fully recovered. Kyoutani was grateful that Yahaba had suggested they wait, he knew he wouldn't have been comfortable going out and knowing Luna was still hurt. But she was running around after Kyoutani and back helping out at the day care so all was well and good. 

But that's not to say the two didn't see each other. They texted all the time and Kyoutani had invited Yahaba over several times for coffee. Yahaba always seeming relieved when he took a sip of Kyoutani's coffee. Kyoutani still didn't know what was so special about it, but he was glad that he at least had that as an excuse to invite his crush over. 

On the night of their date, Kyoutani was of course stressing out a bit and baking brownies, mostly because Yahaba would be picking him up and Kyoutani knew he always wanted to go inside and see Luna. Yahaba had mentioned in a text how much he loved chocolate, hence, Kyoutani made brownies. He even bought chocolate chips to make them even more chocolaty.

Yahaba arrived twenty minutes after the brownies had been taken out the over.

"I smell brownies," was the first thing he said when he stepped into the apartment.

"Hello to you too,"

Yahaba chuckled, "sorry Kyou, it just smells really good,"

"That's because your nose was right, I made brownies,"

"For me?"

Kyoutani rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face, "no, for Luna," Luna perched up at her name, "of course they're for you,"

Yahaba laughed again and squatted down to be face to face with Luna, he hugged her and scratched her ears, smiling at how she kept leaning into the touch.

"So Watari 'let it slip' to Oikawa we were going on a date and he said the next time we go out, it better be a double date with him and Iwaizumi," he said once he was standing again.

"You're anticipating a second date?" Kyoutani asked, his lips turning up in a smirk.

Yahaba took a step towards him, "I'm anticipating a lot more than just a second date," he said, far too smoothly for Kyoutani's sanity. 

Kyoutani cleared his throat and gestured an arm to the kitchen, "brownies are on the counter," 

Yahaba laughed as he made his way past Kyoutani, Luna prancing after him. Kyoutani had to take a deep breath to calm himself. And then another when he got a good look of Yahaba moving to the kitchen. Kyoutani wasn't ashamed to admit that Yahaba's ass looked great in his jeans. Sure, seeing him in a cop uniform was hot and all, but there was something about seeing Yahaba in regular clothes that made the butterflies already in his stomach go haywire. 

When Kyoutani finally made his way into the kitchen, he was reminded of why the liked Yahaba so much. It wasn't so much that Yahaba was attractive (even though he really, really was), what Kyoutani liked the most about him was how he was with Luna.

Kyoutani had been on dates before, not many but some, and the guys seemed to like Luna, but mostly out of courtesy. They didn't like when she would put her head in their lap, asking to be pet, or when she would follow then around the apartment. 

But Yahaba loved it, when they would sit on the couch and talk. He would pat his lap so she would know it was ok to hop on. And he would pet her and smile at her and be overall cute, letting Luna smother him. She was by no means a lap dog. But he didn't mind.

"I swear, sometimes I feel like you're using me for my dog," Kyoutani said, finding Yahaba on the floor, Luna on top of him licking his face. 

Yahaba giggled, "you would be right," he pushed Luna a bit so he could sit up and then hugged her neck, "she's just so cute," he cooed. 

Luna yipped, seeming to know he was talking about her.

Kyoutani rolled his eyes playfully, "well if you want, I'm okay with staying in today,"

Yahaba scrambled up, "but I had this great date planned," he pouted.

"Or we can go out," 

Yahaba smiled, "Actually the date involves Luna, in a way,"

"It does?" 

"Well I thought we could go to a restaurant, just you and me," he scratched the back of his neck nervously, "and then we could stop back here and get her and we could go take a walk along the beach, you mentioned one of your favorite things to do was go to the beach with her,"

Kyoutani didn't know what to say, his past dates had always been eager to leave Luna behind, and here Yahaba was, wanting to include her. It warmed Kyoutani's heart.

Yahaba took his silence as a negative thing, "or we don't have to go to the beach!" He said, "if that's special between the two of you, we could do something else. We could go to the park or just walk around the neighborhood, we could go to that f-,"

"The beach sounds great," Kyoutani cut in, stopping Yahaba's rambling, "I think we would all really enjoy that,"

Yahaba seemed relieved and stood up, dusting his pants. He grabbed a brownie and bit into it. He practically moaned, "this is so good. Luna, I wish you could eat chocolate so you could taste how delicious it is, " he told the dog, he grabbed a doggy biscuit from a plate next to the brownies and gave her one, "but these are good too,"

Kyoutani watched the exchange, finding it adorable, "hey, remember me? I'm the guy you're going on a date with?" Saying the words made his face heat up.

Yahaba grabbed another brownie, "I have not forgotten you," he said, "contrary to popular belief, I am not using you for your dog, or your baking,"

"Popular belief?"

Now it was Yahaba's turn to have a warm face, "Watari said the same thing because I always show him pictures of Luna and tell him about the stuff you make. But it's not like I'm going to show him the pictures I have of you?"

"You have pictures of me?"

Yahaba's turned bright red, "yes, but it's not creepy or anything I swear!" He starts to pull out his phone, "I like to caption them on snapchat but I never actually post them or anything," he starts to show Kyoutani what he means. 

There's one picture where Kyoutani is mixing the dry ingredients for cupcakes and it was captioned "Kyou makes the best cupcakes" with a serious of emojis. There's another one where Kyoutani is playing with Luna, the caption was a simple "#favs." There were more but kyoutani was already embarassed enough that Yahaba had pictures of him.

"I can delete them," Yahaba's offered, "I guess I should know better than to take pictures of people without their consent,"

"No, no, it's ok. I was just surprised is all," Kyoutani flushed, "should we go now?"

"Okay," Yahaba bent down and kissed Luna on the top of her head, "we'll be back for you," he promised.

Kyoutani felt all warm inside. He did the same as Yahaba, making sure Luna's bowls were full before he grabbed his coat. 

Stepping outside of the apartment building, Kyoutani saw Yahaba walk towards a sleek looking deep blue car, "no cop car today?"

Yahaba opened the door to the passenger side and motioned for Kyoutani to climb in, "I didn't really feel like sitting my date in the back like he were a criminal. Which you are far from being,"

Kyoutani smiled and slipped inside. Yahaba closed the door and rounded the car to his side. Kyoutani was feeling nervous again, he wasn't really used to dating, he didn't know what he should be doing. But Yahaba made it easy, he turned up the radio and started singing along, which made Kyoutani laugh because he was horrible. 

"Hey! Like you're any better!"

"I know I can't sing, which is why I don't,"

Yahaba didn't seem to care though, because he turned the volume up higher, and sang louder as well.

A slower song came on, it was a duet. A very popular one that Kyoutani knew the lyrics to.

"Sing the duet with me," Yahaba said, he sang the first part that came on and then he glanced a look at Kyoutani when it was the turn of the other person. 

Kyoutani started to sing and Yahaba laughed.

"You're terrible!" 

"I know!" But he didn't care, he just sang the next part. Yahaba sang along with him, but the two couldn't stop laughing and sing the song seriously. 

Next thing Kyoutani knew, they were parking in a lot next to an Italian restautant. 

"Looks fancy," kyoutani noted, he hadn't dressed for a fancy place.

"It's actually not. It's really laid back, a couple of Oikawa and Iwaizumi's friends own it. Everyone from the station likes to come down her every now and then," Yahaba explained, "the food is delicious,"

And it really did all look delicious. Kyoutani stayed looking at the menu, not knowing what to order. He told Yahaba this.

"It's doesn't really matter anyway," Yahaba said, placing his own menu down, "whenever any of the guys from the station come here, they end up picking our meals for us. Hanamaki seems to think he's some kind of psychic. But the truth is since everything is so good, you won't be disappointed, "

That alleviated some of the pressure of having to pick an item. Kyoutani was about to ask what Yahaba's favorite dish had been so far when the door to the kitchen opened loudly and a pair of men came walking through it. And right towards them.

"Well if it isn't our dearest Yahaba," said the one with the pinkish hue in his hair.

The other one, who was wearing a black chef's coat, looked from Yahaba to Kyoutani and back again, "and he's on a date!" He said loudly. 

A few people around the restaurant looked in their direction, the waiters and waitresses smiling as they shook their heads, obviously used to their antics.

"And I would appreciate it if you guys didn't embarass me in front of him,"

The two seemed shocked by this, "what makes you think Makki and I would ever do anything to embarass you in front of...."

"Kyoutani," he supplied softly.

"Wait this is the Kyoutani you were talking about?" Makki said, "Mattsun, remember how Yahaba wouldn't stop talking about how great he was?"

"Yeah! He said he was such a good owner to his dog and that he had the softest hair!"

Yahaba groaned and looked at kyoutani across the table, "I'm so sorry. In hindsight, this was probably not the best place for a first dat-,"

"WOAH! STOP RIGHT THERE," 

"IT'S YOUR FIRST DATE?"

"Makki, we need to make this special,"

"Kindaichi!"

The waiter who had seated them rushed over, "y-yes?"

"Bring them a bottle of our most expensive and strongest wine,"

"Actually, I'm driving," Yahaba told the pair.

"And we still have plans after this," Kyoutani chipped in.

Mattsun rolled his eyes, "fine," he groaned, "Kindaichi, bring Kyoutani a glass of moderately priced wine with a low percentage of alcohol please,"

Kindaichi bowed and then scurried away.

"We'll be out with your dishes soon," Makki said, and the two went back through the doors.

"They're weird," Kyoutani stated.

Yahaba sighed, "yeah. I really am sorry about them," he said, "I should have thought better about binging you here. The food is just so good I didn't even think of those two teasing us,"

Kyoutani gave him a soft smile, "it's ok. I like them. They remind me of some of my employees,"

The two chatted and exchanged work stories until the food came, and then all they could talk about was how good it was.

Kyoutani had a plate of breaded chicken topped with a type of cheese sauce. The same cheese sauce all over the cheese stuffed tortellini that sat next to the chicken. Yahaba had a plate of pasta with all kinds of clams and mussels in it. He seemed to really be enjoying it, and it was really good Kyoutani realized when Yahaba offered him some. Yahaba also seemed to really like this dish so they ended up sharing a lot. A some point, feeding each other. The wine they had brought Kyoutani paired well with the dishes. 

Yahaba had a glass of water, but did steal a sip of wine. To which Makki and Mattsun called him out on, "an office of the law, drinking and driving,"

"Who would've though he didn’t uphold the law,"

Yahaba rolled his eyes and smiled at Kyoutani before he turned to them, "have you guys been spying on us the whole time?"

"Pretty much,"

"Shouldn't you be cooking or something?" Kyoutani told Mattsun.

His thick eyebrows shot up, "right," he said and rushed away. 

"Are you serious?" Makki said, following after him.

Kyoutani and Yahaba laughed and when Yahaba was going to ask for the check, a peace of chocolate cheesecake was brought to their table, "your meal is on the house," Kindaichi told them, "and the chef sends you this dessert,"

Yahaba took a bite, "this is delicious, but yours is better," 

Kyoutani blushed and took the bit in his mouth that Yahaba offered him. It tasted amazing and Kyoutani had a hard time believing his own baked goods were any better.

"You're just saying that,"

"I'm really not,"

Kyoutani blushed for the 500th time. When they finished the final piece, which Yahaba let Kyoutani have, they said goodbye to the two owners and Yahaba drove them back to Kyoutani's apartment. 

They heard Luna scurrying around as soon as Kyoutani fit the key into the keyhole. And she tried to jump onto them as soon as they walked in.

Kyoutani bent down to pet Luna, "go get your leash, we're going for a walk," Luna rushed through the hallway and came back with her leash in her mouth. Kyoutani clipped it onto her collar and they were on their way. The beach wasn't too far away, and Yahaba suggested they walk. 

They were quiet, enjoying each other's company, and once they were far from major streets, Kyoutani unclipped Luna and let her walk freely. Yahaba's hand grazed his a couple times, it was growing dark and there weren't many people around, so Kyoutani grabbed his hand the next time they met. 

Kyoutani flushed when he felt Yahaba squeeze his hand. 

Luna would walk ahead of them and then run back, circling round them before she ran up ahead again, usually Kyoutani would run with her, so she was probably bored by the pace, but after a while she seemed to realize that wouldn’t be happening so she walked alongside them, switching sides every now and then.

"She's so cute," Yahaba gushed when they made it to the beach, Luna ran around in the sand kicking it up every time. They stopped to take off their shoes and socks and to roll up their pants before walking hand and hand again.

"You know I've been thinking about getting a dog," Yahaba told him, "and I mean seriously, there's so many dogs in the pounds and they all deserve a home, ya know?"

"Yeah," Kyoutani said, he knew exactly what Yahaba meant. 

"Or maybe a cat!"

Kyoutani let go of his hand, "I think I like you less now," he joked, but made sure to keep his face serious.

"No!" Yahaba yelled, trying to reach or Kyoutani's hand again. 

Kyoutani laughed and letting him take it, making Yahaba sigh in relief, "I'm only kidding. Cats are cool,"

"You had me scared for a second," Yahaba confessed.

Kyoutani chuckled and lead Yahaba to a rock that was flat enough to be comfortable for them to sit. Luna had found a stick and had trotted over to them, giving it to her owner. Kyoutani took it and threw it and watched her race after it.

"If you get a dog, you can leave it at the daycare,"

"What about a cat?"

"Although it's bull that dogs and cats hate each other, the dogs get too excitable with new animals around so that probably wouldn’t be a good idea,"

"Do you think Luna would be friends with my cat?"

"Probably, she's friendly with all animals,"

"I think I want both,"

"Have you ever even had a pet before?"

"No but I have you and you're great with animals, so you'll help me right?"

The sun was setting and it lit up Yahaba's hair brilliantly, but what mesmerized Kyoutani the most was how beautiful Yahaba looked in this lighting. He had the brightest smile, the kind where the corners of his eyes crinkled. Kyoutani couldn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing him. Yahaba seemed surprised at first, but he quickly pressed his lips back into Kyoutani, sighing slightly and moving his hands to wrap around Kyoutani's neck, pulling him even closer. 

Kyoutani followed him and put his hands on his waist, using it to pull Yahaba into his lap. Yahaba pulled back from the kiss to giggle, but went back to kissing him after a moment.

Kyoutani didn't want to stop kissing him, especially when their tongues became involved, but he could feel Luna pressing into his legs and when he pulled back he saw she had her paws on Yahaba's lap and was nudging his chest. A soft growl in her chest.

Yahaba giggled again and turned his attention to her, petting her softly and kissing the top of her head, "aww you think I'm hurting Kyou?" he cooed, "it's called kissing Luna, and I can guarantee he likes it,"

Kyoutani reached over and pet her alongside Yahaba, "it's okay baby," Luna, obviously pleased that her owner wasn't being attacked, wagged her tail and basked in the attention she was getting. 

Yahaba placed a kiss on his cheek, "let's walk along the water," he said, hopping off and grabbing his hand. Not really letting him agree before he was already being dragged towards the water.

"It's cold," Kyoutani told him," and you hate the cold," 

"But maybe I won't hate it so much since I'm with you and it'll be romantic," Yahaba said, very cheekily. 

Kyoutani rolled his eyes and laughed when Yahaba dipped his foot just a little and he screeched, "it's freezing!"

"I told you," Kyoutani said casually, the cold not bothering him, he was used to it. Luna splashed in the water, kicking some up and splashing Yahaba who screeched again and jump behind Kyoutani.

They walked along the beach for a little while longer, Yahaba staying away from the tide coming in so he wouldn’t get wet anymore. Finally, they put their socks and shoes back on and walked back to Kyoutani's, hand in hand same as before.

"You should get a dog," Kyoutani told him.

Yahaba smiled, "I really want to, and I think I really would, but I work odd hours, and you're not open all day. I don't want to leave a puppy along for too long," Yahaba said, looking sad, "I really want one though,"

"Are we boyfriends?" Kyoutani asked.

Yahaba looked surprised, "what? I me-I mean I was getting around to asking you,"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" 

He sighed, happy, "yes,"

Kyoutani smiled back at him, "then I'll watch your puppy whenever you need me to, even after hours, or before, whatever," Yahaba beamed.

"You would do that for me? Cause you know sometimes I have to go to work at like 2 in the morning,"

Kyoutani squeezed his hand, "I'd be a pretty shitty boyfriend if I didn't help you when you needed me to,"

Yahaba stopped walking and hugged Kyoutani, "you're the best, would you go with me to adopt one?"

"Of course,"

Yahaba gave him a kiss, first on the lips and then all over his face before kissing his lips again, "you're the best boyfriend in the world,"

Kyoutani laughed, "come on, let's get back,"

Kyoutani invited him in to eat more brownies and coffee. And Yahaba cozied himself on the couch, with Luna enjoying his petting.

"Let's watch a movie," Yahaba said as Kyoutani placed the plate of brownies on the coffee table and handed Yahaba his coffee.

"You sure are high maintenance," 

"You're my boyfriend, deal with it," 

Kyoutani couldn't help it, every time Yahaba said the word boyfriend, he could feel himself turning red.

"I have to give Luna a bath though, she has sand everywhere,"

He rubbed through the back and saw grains of sand falling onto the couch each time.

Yahaba hopped up, "I'll help. I'll have to learn for when I have my own dog,"

"You're going to get wet," Kyoutani warned him before he picked up Luna and started walking to the bathroom.

As well behaved as Luna was, she hated baths, and she started to thrash around as she realized where they were going. Yahaba found it hilarious and followed after them. 

"I don't mind, I'll just borrow some of your clothes,"

That's exactly what ended up happening. Luna was simply refusing a bath, It got to the point where Kyoutani stripped down to his boxers and got into the tub with her, forcing her to stay inside while Yahaba helped from his spot next to the tub. He would hand Kyoutani what he needed and helped rinse Luna of all the shampoo and soap they used on her, he would laugh every time Luna would splash any of them on the face. He had found it particularly hilarious when Luna had tried to crawl her way out of the tub by climbing on top of Kyoutani.

He had been in charge of holding her collar so she wouldn't try to run away and with all the soap, he lost his grip and she had thrown herself over her owner. Kyoutani had called him the worse dog bather, but he was laughing too.

Yahaba offered to dry Luna while Kyoutani took a shower and when he was done and changed, he found Yahaba on the couch, wearing one of Kyoutani's t-shirts and a pair of shorts. Their coffees were reheated and he was eating a brownie. Luna was asleep in her doggy bed.

"Luna abandoned me," he whined, Luna perked her ears up but didn't get up.

"She does that when she's had an exhausting day. And I don't think she's too happy about the bath either,"

Yahaba pouted but then opened his arms, "well then you come join me," he said.

Kyoutani sat next to him, ignoring his outstretched arms. Yahaba mumbled something and then wrapped his arms around Kyoutani, kissing his cheek, "movie now,"

Kyoutani hummed and turned to catch Yahaba's lips with his, "yeah, let's."

They snuggled together and they watched a cheesy movie Yahaba had picked. Eventually, Luna woke up and laid down on their laps, falling back asleep as they ran their hands through her now dry fur. Kyoutani had an arm around Yahaba, who laid his head on his shoulder, occasionally pressing kisses to his jaw and his neck. 

Kyoutani could never have imagined a more perfect end to a first date.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings
> 
> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
